


Meditation

by mandalorearmour



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: BD-1 comforting cal is wholesome, aka i really wanted to write some angst for this boy, and a small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalorearmour/pseuds/mandalorearmour
Summary: Cal has always had trouble sleeping - but tonight was as worse as it could ever be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Meditation

For the first time, the Mantis was quiet. There was not a soul to be heard ; no late-night talks, no story-telling. Nothing. Though, there was an occasional beeping noise from the cockpit where Greez was still flying the ship, he normally slept when Cere was there to take over. Sometimes BD-1's metallic footsteps would echo throughout the ship ; but that was his interest getting ahead of him. The droid scattered to his friend's room, only to find the Jedi Padawan awake - sitting on the edge of his bed, breathing ragidly. Cal removed his head from the balance in his hands.  
"Oh hey, buddy," his voice croaked slightly, the lack of energy really getting to him, "Can't sleep again."  
BD-1 trilled loudly. Despite being a droid, Cal was his best friend and he always worried about him. Cal got up from his bed and sat on the chair near the small set-up lightsaber bench he had. His hand drifted through his hair, brushing it back in an attempt to occupy his sleepy self. Fidgeting yet again, he watched his lightsaber on the stand and pulled it out of its grasp. Quickly, he ignited it - the blue glow contrasting his dark ginger hair and lighting up his tired eyes. Cal Kestis always found it hard to sleep since the Purge. Waking up breathless, crying and in a cold sweat the next day never seemed like much fun. He put his lightsaber back on the bench and picked up BD-1, he held him like a mother would to her baby. The droid made a series of beeps and other noises.  
"C'mon BD," Cal laughed, "I'm not that sleepy."  
BD-1 drifted his trill as his antennae drooped.  
"What? No, no. I'm OK, I promise you." the Padawan nodded at his droid.  
He dropped down from Cal's hands and rushed towards the seats, Cal eagerly followed behind. Grabbing Cere's guitar in the process, he sat down again - beginning to play a peaceful tune he learnt at his time in the Jedi Order. It was Cere's song, and it really was beautifully composed. The chords drifted so well into each other and it could easily send someone to a deep, peaceful sleep. But not Cal. He was still wide awake. His detailed memories of Order 66 and his Master, Jaro Tapal, haunted him. His psychometry hit him harder. Every time he touched his lightsaber, he was reminded of Master Tapal. The lightsaber was a gift to Cal as a Padawan in Jaro's final moments. They had just about escaped from the Clones that Master Tapal commanded. Everything was so unexpected. Cal had gone from talking with a Clone Trooper from running away from their blaster blots in a matter of minutes. He was fatally scarred from that day, physically and mentally. His life on Bracca as a scrapper wasn't the most rewarding in the Galaxy - he always felt like he could've done _more._ He truly loved being apart of the Mantis crew. On his first day apart of it, he felt just as he did as a Youngling in the Jedi Temple. That wholesome, warm feeling was always nice to have ; sure it was rarely on nights like these he got feelings like that, but it really supported his mental wellbeing on missions. The Mantis was his home. However, that home feeling was always corrupted within Cal's meditation. Meditation was supposed to be a calm place for a Jedi, where one could collect their thoughts - but Cal's was broken. Only fear lurked in there. Not hope. Not anything. Cal choked up on his thoughts, tears rising to his eyes and streaming down his face like a river. He felt a pain in his scars, replicating the pain he felt upon their contact and their slashes. BD-1 nudged himself against Cal, snapping his train of thought. His breathing was fast now, his face was slightly wet from his now dried tears - his gloved hand pat the droid next to him.  
"I... Thank you, BD," Cal huffed, "I was all caught up there."  
His droid trilled heavily and bounced up.  
"I know... I'm your best friend."  
" _Beeeeeep! Tsssskkk!_ "  
"Y-You're... proud of me?" Cal's face brightened up, similar to his lightsaber when ignited, "As a scrapboy on Bracca, I never knew someone would ever say that to me, and what you said to me on Ilum was so nice of you. Thank you for always being there for me, BD-1."  
Cal loved to think about how proud Master Tapal would be of him. Seeing his young Padawan, trying his all time best to protect the Force-sensitives and the Galaxy. He nodded down at BD-1.  
"I'm thinking about going to sleep now, BD. Thank you for staying up for me."  
His droid hopped onto Cal's shoulders and followed him to bed. He rested on his Padawan's lightsaber bench as he made sure Cal got to sleep. 


End file.
